


[Vid] Kryptonite

by giandujakiss



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Fanvids, M/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-01
Updated: 2007-01-01
Packaged: 2019-06-18 06:28:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15479631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giandujakiss/pseuds/giandujakiss
Summary: Song:Kryptonite by 3 Doors DownFandom:Starsky & HutchSlash?:Yes, but susceptible to gen interpretation.Summary:Hutch's side of the story.Length:3:52Streaming and download links atDreamwidthandLJ





	[Vid] Kryptonite

**Password: weight**


End file.
